


Five Times John Cooked Something with Peas and One First Kiss | 五顿“有豆子的东西”和一个吻

by WinterSpinach



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Cooking, Cooking is sexy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, JUST KISS ALREADY, John likes old school music, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sensual Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock likes to watch John cook, Sick Sherlock, food comfort, food glorious food
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSpinach/pseuds/WinterSpinach
Summary: 翻译自221b_careful_what_you_wish_for的Five Times John Cooked Something with Peas and One First Kiss（https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461397）。约翰烹饪了五次晚餐，夏洛克和他互相发现心意，终于分享了一个初吻。刚踏进家门时看到一幕还印在他的脑海里。约翰在他们的厨房间里忙碌，一阵温馨的居家感沐浴着他，紧接着惊扰起一股他从未意识到的渴望。这股欲望不仅仅是友情……那么到底是什么？亲昵。他搜肠刮肚，终于吐出这字眼。走进家，看到沸水咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，木勺一遍一遍转圈，约翰的手指在食材间舞动，爱抚着食物。亲昵。他为这一切感到亲昵。（灵感来源于《三个签名》里夏洛克对约翰的评价：“而且他还会做饭……做那个……有豆子的东西……”）





	Five Times John Cooked Something with Peas and One First Kiss | 五顿“有豆子的东西”和一个吻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Times John Cooked Something with Peas and One First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461397) by [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for). 



> 翻译自221b_careful_what_you_wish_for的Five Times John Cooked Something with Peas and One First Kiss（https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461397）  
> 这是我的第一篇翻译。完全是因为被原作者大大超棒的文字驾驭力震慑到了，于是一时冲动跑去要了授权。结果导致翻译完以后，用了一个月beta，又用了一个月纠结到底能不能体现出原文语言的美妙_(:з」∠)_  
> 如果喜欢，请去原文下面给大大Kudos和Comments哦！<3

1

天哪。  
谁来告诉他为什么他的冰箱塞满了10袋冻豆子？这一整周的购物可都是夏洛克负责的，结果他就只带回来这个？  
心情沉重。  
约翰甩上柜门拉开冷藏室，绝望地祈祷上苍至少给他剩些能勾起食欲的东西。哈，一根蔫头蔫脑的莴苣，一颗鲜亮明黄的柠檬，一瓶番茄酱。还有一板不怎么新鲜的鸡蛋和帕玛森干酪。  
不锈钢的冰箱门光洁坚毅，约翰合上它，垂下头，手还攥在门把上。他深吸一口气。“夏洛克。”他在用陈述句，努力让自己的声音保持平静，“为什么有那么多豆子。”  
夏洛克从笔记本电脑上有些懊恼地抬头。“我要检验植物类在特定黏土环境下的腐烂速度。不过别在意，现在我还不需要它。”他向约翰轻挥手腕，表示不屑致辞。“以及别担心。它们都是打折商品。”夏洛克又回到了屏幕前。  
约翰长叹一声，心里默念着蠢豆子，开始翻箱倒柜：鹰嘴豆罐头，蔬菜浓汤，过期饼干，还有米。哦，说得更准确些，意大利圆稻米。  
啊，是的，他想起来了。这些东西都是他一周前为了招待诊所新的前台姑娘买的。在此之前，他们已经一起消磨了几顿午餐，几次下班后的小酌。当晚，约翰以为夏洛克不会在家，于是邀请她来贝克街感受他的手艺。然而他估计错了，后果相当严重。  
夏洛克那晚表现出色，粗鲁、蛮横、无礼三位一体，成功地在酒瓶开盖之前气走了约翰的女伴。  
而那瓶为了约会特意购买的白葡萄酒正在他手里。起子深深陷进木塞，拔出来，发出丰盈饱满一声“啵”。  
夏洛克闻声抬起头来，但是约翰无视了他，只为自己倒满一杯。那么，他现在可以做这意大利烩饭了。用柠檬，还有那些鬼豆子。  
夏洛克用眼角余光看着约翰搜罗出锅碗瓢盆，长铲木勺，还从碗橱深埋的角落里翻出了擦菜板。蔬菜高汤在炉上加热，约翰量出一些米，向小碗里磨进柠檬屑，把柠檬一切两半。一用完菜板，他就马上把它冲干净，晾在一边。冻豆子也被拿出来放在了桌上，等着解冻。  
约翰悠闲地抿了一口酒，刷起了手机。一缕意式唱腔很快从那小小的扬声器飞了出来，在厨房内外扬起了微微的回响。  
他回过身去照顾炉火，他的脚裹在褪色的黑色袜船里，贴着厨房地面安静滑行。一块黄油被丢进平底锅，融化后和米翻拌在一起。新鲜的胡椒伴着一小撮香草撒下，大概是百里香。  
几分钟后，约翰把半个柠檬的汁液都压榨进锅里，又直接从瓶里倒了一大口酒，开始搅拌。  
夏洛克目不转睛地看着他，兴味盎然。感受到落在身上的目光，约翰回头看着他。  
“抱歉，是音乐吵到你了吗？”  
夏洛克摇头。“没有，挺好的。”  
“我妈妈在做菜的时候总爱放音乐，我可能是从她那儿学来的。”约翰翻着米，让它们充分吸收汤汁。  
夏洛克向后靠在沙发背上，“你从不烧饭。”  
“但我能烧。”约翰舀出一勺高汤，缓缓地倾成细流，汇进锅里。他继续搅拌着。  
黄油，高汤和柠檬的温暖香气冉冉飘来。他不情愿地感到唾液在舌下分泌。他站起来，装作随意地走到厨房间，为自己斟了一瓶酒。站在约翰身后，他的视线越过约翰的肩膀，看他将更多高汤舀进锅，然后开始不停地搅拌。  
约翰瞄了一眼夏洛克。“这叫意大利烩饭。”  
“我知道。”他沉默一了会。“是因为那些青豆吗？”  
约翰吸了口气，开始念叨着“不能浪费”之类的话，然后停了下来。“是的。”一锤定音，然后继续搅拌。夏洛克跟他一起看着那锅汤汁一点一点吮进米饭里。  
“这本该是我和劳拉的晚餐的。”他还是说出来了。  
“谁？”  
“劳拉，诊所的那个。你吓走了她，一如既往。”  
夏洛克拨起一个半冻着的青豆塞进嘴里。“金发？”  
“棕的。”又是一勺高汤进锅。“现在好了，没有和劳拉的浪漫晚餐，只有和你在一起的周五之夜。”  
夏洛克抿了一口酒。“有问题吗？”他问，真诚地渴望着那个答案。  
约翰笑着摇了摇头。虽然夏洛克的迟钝还是让他惊奇，可他一贯对他没辙。“还不错吧。”他搅拌着，看着那些含蓄地吐露身体里的淀粉。“不过至少让自己派点用处，可以吗？把奶酪刮进盘子里。我还得在这边搅拌。”  
十分钟后，米饭成了丝滑的糊质。约翰把青豆，柠檬屑，和帕玛森末倒进去加热混合均匀，让它们融化在米里。他盛出两份闪闪发光的烩饭，轻轻放在餐桌上，然后拉开凳子，和夏洛克相对而坐。  
他为夏洛克和自己的杯中加满了葡萄酒。“那么……bon appétit.”这氛围突然与约会诡异地相像。他有些尴尬。  
夏洛克咬了一口，品味着鲜咸的烩饭在舌尖滑过的丰厚触感。青豆在齿间迸发出新鲜生气，柠檬屑风味明亮。  
约翰低头看向自己的盘子，轻轻地笑了起来。  
今晚或许真的不错。

   

2  
又一个周五的晚上，夏洛克楼梯上到一半，就受到了来自黄油炖红葱的芳香致意。他从门口望去，又看见约翰脱了鞋站在厨房里。他的袖子高高撩起，正抓着一把干意面丢进滚水里。音乐轻响，这次是爵士。查特·贝克。  
夏洛克脱下自己的围巾和大衣，约翰抬头。“嘿。”他说。  
“嘿。”夏洛克踏进厨房，显得小心翼翼。“你邀请什么人了吗？”  
约翰在转回桌前瞥了他一眼。“啊？哦不不，只是随意做些晚饭。青豆熏火腿配意式宽面，想来点吗？白汁的，一点胡椒碎，顶上撒帕玛森。”  
“那真是……太好了。”夏洛克站在一边，看约翰在切菜板上娴熟地片着火腿。刀刃在灯下闪光，约翰的头发也同样随着他的移动闪着光。他喜欢看约翰切菜，片肉，搅拌。医生天生一双妙手，使手术刀的精准与天赋的浪漫都能在他指尖完美平衡。  
约翰又去照看炉火，同时留意着意面在水中升腾的情况。他踮着脚尖倾向灶台，白衬衫短暂地张扬着他肩胛的轮廓。  
夏洛克无法移开视线。他曾经有没有好好欣赏过约翰的肩膀？那么宽阔……还有，在这个角度，他的下颌线条显得格外硬朗。水沸了，仿佛带动了一个房间的暖流，连同夏洛克周身也温暖了起来。“我……出去走走，顺便买瓶葡萄酒。可以吗？”  
“当然可以。但要快点，饭10分钟以内就好了。”  
夏洛克抓起大衣飞奔下楼，急让晚风冷静自己发红的脸颊。刚踏进家门时看到一幕还印在他的脑海里。约翰在他们的厨房间里忙碌，一阵温馨的居家感沐浴着他，紧接着惊扰起一股他从未意识到的渴望。  
这股欲望不仅仅是友情……那么到底是什么？  
亲昵。  
他搜肠刮肚，终于吐出这字眼。走进家，看到沸水咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，木勺一遍一遍转圈，约翰的手指在食材间舞动，爱抚着食物。亲昵。他为这一切感到亲昵。  
他们住在一起一年多了，越来越熟悉对方的生活方式：他知道约翰在收纳衣服前会仔细叠好，他在看电视新闻会嘟嘟囔囔，他还会按规律在门边摆鞋。看书的时候，他会整齐地夹好书签，从不折角。  
他看过约翰吃东西，喝茶，打瞌睡，剃胡子，上厕所（那扇几乎半透明的浴室门可真是帮了大忙），看书，打字，却从未观察过约翰烹饪，起码从未以这样细致，这样感性的角度观察过。哈，感性这个词，令最平常的琐事也让他捉摸不透。  
他突然想起，刚刚在火炉边他有一瞬冲动想要紧紧站在约翰身后。当缱绻水汽将他们温柔笼罩，他就贴进约翰的背脊，俯下身去，唇在他的后颈停留……  
葡萄酒，要买酒，赶快。约翰喜欢气味清新的白葡萄酒。 

   
3

周日的黄昏，冬雨冷冷打着窗。约翰今天放假在家，却在早上夏洛克离家后再没见过他。  
他在厨房里无所事事，清洗晾干收纳。烤鸡被洋葱、胡萝卜、柠檬和百里香塞满了肚子，正在炉内烘烤。下一步，他要做青豆土豆泥。  
他也不清楚自己为什么近来做菜频率激增。当然，一方面是要用掉那些该死的豆子，但另一方面，冬季白天缩短，气温降低，他也越来越难抵挡厨房提供的温暖和安逸。烹饪对他来说更像是一种享受——料理的色泽、香气、质感，还有自己动手的满足。在一天漫长的工作结束或者和夏洛克破案后，烹饪总能让他身心舒畅。  
说到夏洛克，他到底在哪儿呢？约翰看了眼表，盘算着完成所有工作还要多久。当他埋头在音乐列表里找着妮娜·西蒙时，他想：好吧，夏洛克一定会后悔错过这个的。他才不会等他。  
*********  
“你不必等我。”夏洛克说着，滑进约翰对面的座椅里。  
“没等你。反正就一小会儿。”约翰撒了个谎。他等了30分钟，还担心烤鸡变得太干。直到出炉时，他才发现它火候正好。鸡肉湿润可口，闪着金棕色的诱人光芒。土豆泥蓬松芬芳，散发着黄油的香气，豆子和鲜薄荷点缀其间。这样一顿大餐最该与他人分享。  
夏洛克欣赏着面前的盛宴。“你怎么学会做这些的？”  
约翰耸肩。“妈妈教了我一些基本功。在上大学之前的暑假我在一家餐馆打工，虽然没待久，但也学了几招。”他叉起一块土豆。“你从没学过做菜吧？”  
“没有。我从不在意食物。它们似乎都是凭空出现的。”  
约翰大笑。“那一定很幸福。”他抿了一口酒，是夏洛克前几天带回来的黑皮诺红葡萄。“难怪我第一次见你时那么瘦。”  
“面包、茶和香烟，滋养我多年。”  
“没错。膳食均衡，营养丰富。”约翰嘲讽道。他用餐刀指着夏洛克：“吃你的豆子。”  
夏洛克没能忍住他上弯的嘴角。妮娜·西蒙的歌声在房间回响，他们在音乐里安详进食。  
当夏洛克摆弄起酒杯时，他突然一个闪念。“你没必要做这些。”他觉得自己可能利用了约翰的慷慨。  
“我不介意。”隔着一张桌子，约翰直直望向他的双眼。  
他真的不介意。他喜欢呆在家里，喜欢与夏洛克对坐，不用急，只要悠闲地分享彼此的时光。他喜欢和跟他拌嘴，也喜欢注视他明亮的双眼，更喜欢看他脸上的笑容。当笑容缓慢地爬过夏洛克的嘴角时，约翰觉得自己仿佛成为了是整个世界最重要的人。他突然变得贪婪，愿意用所有的奔跑打斗枪击争吵烹饪，离开所有的劳拉或者萨拉，换取夏洛克坦诚的笑。  
但谁能知道对方是怎么想的？夏洛克可能毫无感觉。又或许有些什么，在他身心深处血液温热的隐秘地方。  
音乐声中，他们目光交缠，相持，延长。夏洛克的头发因为淋了雨依然湿漉漉地贴在鬓角。那黑沉的发卷引得约翰心上微痒，想用手指去触碰去纠缠，想将那两瓣丰润的唇引向自己的唇……  
_我在你身上刻下咒语_  
_因为你是我的_  
_你属于我_  
夏洛克先移开了目光。又或者是约翰先。  
“薄荷。”夏洛克心不在焉地提道。他依然低着头，寻找着话题。“我很喜欢。”  
约翰悄悄放松了紧握着餐叉的手，重新记起来该怎么呼吸。“我也很喜欢。”  
 

 4

两天后，夏洛克喉咙干痛，嗓音嘶哑。他裹着蓝色睡袍陷在椅子里，膝盖紧紧抱在胸前，看上去惨兮兮。  
约翰路过。“确定不用我帮忙？”  
夏洛克摇头，吸了吸鼻子，叹了口气。  
“去躺着。”约翰建议他，“休息一会。”  
“不要。”夏洛克粗声答。他吸了吸鼻子，又叹一口气。五分钟过去，他终于决定放弃挣扎。步履虚浮，他一点一点挪回卧室，把自己埋进被窝里。  
喉咙难受，甚至咽口水也疼。眼睛也是，火辣辣的。醒着实在太痛苦了。他昏昏沉沉向睡眠王国漂去。  
当他醒来时，鼻子奇迹般地嗅到了一股香味。他抬起头，正看见约翰探头进来。  
“醒了？”约翰边问边用肩膀把门顶开，一手捧茶一手捧碗。  
夏洛克撑着坐起身来，背靠着床头板。  
“之前剩的鸡肉做了汤，对喉咙有好处。”约翰把碗递给他，茶杯放在床头柜上。  
夏洛克直直盯着碗。“豆子。”  
“当然。我们还剩好几袋呢。”  
夏洛克把勺子举到唇边，含进第一勺。汤的咸味刺烫舌尖，他畏缩了一下。接下来的第二勺相对而言轻松了一些，液体随着浅浅的吞咽进入身体，释放出浓浓的暖意。喝到第三勺时，鸡汤沿着食道滑下，全方位滋润着喉咙。他几乎觉得痊愈了。  
约翰满意地看着他，弯下身来用手去试他额头的温度。夏洛克紧闭了双眼，约翰手上的温度清凉，他不禁微颤。  
“你还在发低烧，”约翰说，“多喝水，多休息。我去拿点扑热息痛。马上回来。”转身欲离。  
“别走，约翰。”  
夏洛克的嗓音暗哑，比平时更为低沉，带来听觉上的享受。一阵颤栗抖上约翰的脊椎，他回过身来。  
夏洛克说：“谢谢你。”  
夏洛克抬头望他，身下床铺的巨大衬得他有些凌乱无助。他脸颊绯红，目光因低烧而发亮。  
约翰回以同样的目光。“别客气。我愿意帮你，随时随地。”他凝视了一会儿，然后摇了摇头。“所以，我现在就去拿……”他突然忘了自己要干什么。  
“扑热息痛。”  
“对，扑热息痛。”离开卧室时，他几乎绊倒。

    
5

香料交杂出一股粗犷奔放的气味，扫荡过楼梯，直冲入前厅。夏洛克为这香气驻足，深吸一口气，纯然的享受。他的感冒痊愈，除声音依然有些粗沉外，喉咙和鼻子恢复如常。  
他爬上楼梯，把大衣挂在门后钩子上，蹬掉鞋子。约翰笑着抬头看他一眼，又回头照看着炖锅。“今晚吃素咖喱。”他说，“当然，还是有豆子。”  
夏洛克勾起嘴角，转身脱掉西装外套，随意搭在卧室椅背上。当他走回厨房时，一晚滚烫的咖喱饭和一瓶冰镇啤酒已然呈在他的常座上了。  
“所以说，”约翰一边舀着饭一边挑起话来“信箱里有什么有趣的吗？”  
孜然、椰奶、辣椒、姜黄，夏洛克沉醉在香料的气息中。“嗯？”他心不在焉。  
“我说案子。有什么值得一看的吗？我们有一阵没有好案子了。”  
“呃，没，没有一个在四级以上。”夏洛克并没有实话实说。近来他专挑商业案或者是家庭纠纷那种简单的案子，这样他就能在约翰烧饭的那几天尽早结束，及时回家。他很快就会接一些有意思的案子的。但是这个——他吮了一口咖喱，感受辣椒在舌尖和面颊上尽情燃烧的热度——暂时就足够了。  
他们边吃边聊，交换着一天下来的见闻。约翰提到他的一个病人，他在令人尴尬的地方一直发痒。随后话题便向有关难言之隐的幼稚玩笑方向一泻千里，让约翰笑得上气不接下气。第二轮啤酒开了盖，夏洛克随口将一起家庭纠纷的淫趣细节抖了出来：一群欠下了数不清风流债的老牌贵族，一桩迫近的离婚丑闻，还有一位英俊倜傥的年青园丁。  
“老婆正好撞见他们在花园凉棚里？”约翰发出了一连串的笑声，感染得夏洛克也扬起了嘴角。  
“正撅着屁股趴在盆栽台上呢。”  
“哦天哪。”约翰重重呼出一口气，却依然停不住笑。他把啤酒瓶贴在自己的额头上降温，“我为什么没有为嘲笑别人的隐私而羞愧。”  
“马上就不是隐私了。”夏洛克指出来。他仰头喝了一大口，酒精在口腔里留下令人愉悦的灼烧感。“小报很快就会曝光他们。”  
“真相总会大白的。”约翰充满哲理地引用道。他后仰在椅子里，伸展着，无意间碰上了夏洛克的膝盖。  
电流一刹传遍全身。  
他们本可以各自后退，喃喃几句抱歉，转向下个话题。然而没有人这么做。他们的双腿围绕着彼此徘徊，以最小的程度试探相接。他们的触碰像一道小而稳定的热流，背叛了他们共享的秘密。  
目光隔着一张餐桌相遇，牢牢缠绕彼此。他们的脸庞发着光。胺多酚随着辛香与酒气蒸腾。低响在背景里的音乐突然清晰可闻，依然是复古的格调，旋律渐强，埃塔·詹姆斯深情地歌唱。  
_终于，我的爱来到我身边_  
_我孤单的日子宣告结束_  
夏洛克低下头来，拇指不确定地绕着酒瓶口转圈。约翰看到他的犹豫，缓缓抽回了自己的腿。他把自己推离桌前，试着不要感到失望。  
“呃，我去打扫了。”约翰站起来，开始收碟子，又转身调弄着水池，背对着夏洛克。  
失去了与约翰身体的接触让夏洛克猛地抬起头来，他在心里踹了自己一脚，暗恨自己白白放走良机。于是他也站起来，笨拙地用一只手捡起所有空瓶。  
他像失了目光的盲人，全凭直觉牵引，木然走到水池边，想搁酒瓶在台上。他伸出手去，却碰上约翰猛然转身。他没看见他，于是撞了满怀，胸膛贴着胸膛。夏洛克一手的瓶子被撞得叮当作响，几乎落下。  
约翰轻轻地发出了“噢”的一声，警觉自己竟贴着那一件他总是注意到的紫色衬衫上。那些紧缚着夏洛克胸膛的纽扣就近在咫尺，几乎吸走了自己全部的注意力。但是夏洛克闻起来也该死得棒，他就站在他昂贵的古龙水和发制品散发的香味里，身上人的脉搏将那温热的气息随着一波一波送向他。  
夏洛克俯下头来，注视着约翰头顶一小揪一小揪银棕色的短发，注视着他想要用手抚平的刘海，注视着他可以毫不厌烦永远研究的鼻子和下巴线条，注视着那对蔚蓝如深海的双眼上长长的睫毛。那两扇金色的睫毛现在向上翻起，约翰的眼睛疑惑地看向他。  
音乐已经放完，他们只能听见自己的呼吸声。不知哪里响起了一串警笛，窗外楼下车水马龙。各种无言的感觉升温并逼近临界点，危险悬在空气里将要倾倒，摇摇欲坠。而夏洛克却丧失了他傲人的语言能力，想不出一句俏皮话来打岔。  
所以他没有说话。他不再犹豫。  
他倾倒了。  
他倾向约翰，脖颈缓缓弯下，嘴唇慢慢接近他。暖意辐射，从皮肤爬到神经末梢。短短的几秒无尽地绵长。突然一阵颤抖，没来由地恐慌，幽禁的欲望在微启的唇间抽丝剥茧，在狭小的缝隙里闪光。  
约翰的左手仿佛有了自主意识，它自己升起，用指尖托起夏洛克的下巴，拇指轻抚过他的下唇，停留在唇肉丰满的中段，引着夏洛克的下颌向下又向偏。  
夏洛克心如擂鼓，身体几乎被约翰半阖的目光催眠。这一秒太过强烈，他闭上了眼，融化进了他们双唇相触的地方，一个温柔的、试探性的吻。  
唇瓣微微分开，接受更多，容纳更多，品尝、探索。饿，不满足，贪婪欲望。芳香的辛料。苦味的啤酒花。木系的古龙水。手掌滑到颈背。有人叹息，有人颤抖着吸气。  
他们分开，眼神上移，视线相交、相合，嘴唇重又粘合在一起，向更深处探去。体位悄变，向后一步，约翰的后部装上流水台的边沿。空瓶子碰在一起，响起来。  
呼吸灼热，谁的下唇上留下了湿湿的齿痕，夏洛克释放出一缕呻吟——一声轻软的mmmm——急迫之情一瞬百倍。  
夏洛克长长的手指覆着约翰的面颊，指尖紧着他的发根。  
可真是一只大手啊……约翰迷迷糊糊地想着，眷恋着那只手在他头上带来的沉重感。他的舌尖袭进夏洛克的嘴里，他的拇指来回抚着夏洛克耳后那一小块敏感的皮肤。  
Mmmm.  
一小部分夏洛克的大脑隐隐地为自己正在呻吟的事实懊恼，剩下的绝大部分却早已在约翰的嘴和手下停止了运转。想想那双娴熟的，能干的手……  
夏洛克突然贴得更紧了，他们的下体撞在一起。呼吸急促，嘴唇贪婪地寻求更多，手掌在对方的身体上漫游流浪。动作间他带动了瓶子，碰得它们咕噜咕噜滚进了水池——  
玻璃碎裂的声音惊了他们一跳。他们猛地抬起头来，肌肉紧张着，紧盯着对方的眼睛寻求下一步行动的暗号。肾上腺素渐退，他们忽然一阵羞涩，于是相视一笑。  
“好吧，见鬼。”约翰终于挤出一句话，打破尴尬的僵持。他的手掌渐渐靠着夏洛克的肩膀放松下来，但又不太确定该不该放开手。他无法忍住不看夏洛克唇边那圈粉色，那是他自己粗糙的胡茬留下的印记。  
夏洛克瞪着那些恼人的空瓶子，快速地处理掉了它们。他转向约翰。“沙发。”  
约翰皱起眉头，没听懂他的意思。  
“我们可以移到沙发那。那里宽敞、舒服……如果你想要的话。”  
约翰又笑了，高兴夏洛克愿意继续刚才未尽的事。“我想要。”  
目光闪动而雀跃，约翰将他们推离流理台，推进一个被袜子柔软地包裹着的、散漫的华尔兹里，轻柔地推向起居室去。  
他们栽进沙发的一角，甚至还没坐定，嘴唇便已继续互相探索起来。  
“明天，”夏洛克埋在约翰的肩窝里满足地叹气，手掌来回抚摸，丈量着鸭蛋青色衬衫下约翰肩胛的宽度，“我要请你吃饭。”  
约翰的唇掠过他的颧骨。“点心吗？”  
“无论什么，只要是你想的，只要没有豆子。”  
“吃完之后呢？”约翰亲昵地蹭着夏洛克的耳垂，挑逗他。  
夏洛克靠着沙发扶手滑下去，沉溺在约翰温暖的重量下。他的身体在哼鸣，期待着一双手，一张嘴能落在赤裸的身体上。  
“然后……无论是什么，只要你想要。”


End file.
